Kazugeo
by Edward Konoe
Summary: En la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, Kazuto es un chico de 16 años el cual perdió a sus padres en un incidente hace 8 años. Kazuto es un aventurero que le gusta andar paseando por el mundo y explorando nuevas tierras, no tiene más familia, el mundo donde el vive es común y corriente pero, nuevos seres se desatarán en esta historia.
1. Prólogo

_**Kazugeo **_

_Prólogo _

En la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, Kazuto es un chico de 16 años el cual perdió a sus padres en un incidente hace 8 años. Kazuto es un aventurero que le gusta andar paseando por el mundo y explorando nuevas tierras, no tiene más familia, el mundo donde el vive es común y corriente pero, nuevos seres se desatarán en esta historia, entre estos están los Doppelgänger, Ikiryōs y un Etiäinen.

En su recorrido, encontró a un joven chico, el cual guarda un gran secreto y a la vez será su compañero aventuras.

Doppelgänger es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante". El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación.

Un **ikiryō **es una manifestación del alma de una persona viva separada de su cuerpo. Tradicionalmente, si alguien tiene suficiente rencor contra otra persona, se cree que una parte o la totalidad de su alma puede abandonar temporalmente su cuerpo y presentarse ante el objetivo de su odio, a fin de maldecirlo o de perjudicarlos.

También se cree que las almas pueden dejar un cuerpo vivo cuando el cuerpo está muy enfermo o comatoso; tales ikiryō no son malévolos.

Personajes principales:

Kazuto

Eugeo

Kabuto

_**No se pierdan Kazugeo. **_

_**Próximamente el 31/10/13.**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo: 1. "Amistad"**_


	2. Kazugeo 01

_**Capítulo 1 "Amistad"**_

Ese era yo, el niño huérfano que perdió a sus padres en aquel incendio.

Un día, de hecho muy diferente a los otros, decidí salir de _Diaana _(Aldea en la cual vivo) y enfrentar la realidad, ya que no había salido de ese lugar en los últimos mm…ya lo olvidé.

Decidí salir de _Diaana_, al poner un pie fuera, sentí como si mi mundo de tragedia terminara y a la vez, se iniciara un nuevo mundo lleno de oscuridad y alegrías.

C-creo que al fin lo hice

Con mayor expectativa pude ver un camino que parecía no tener fin, y alrededor de el un campo de flores. Me dije a mi mismo, es hora de avanzar.

Mis únicos recursos eran los siguientes

Un hacha

Alimento para subsistir 4 días

4 Prendas de ropa

600 milliyenes

1 Linterna

Unas vendas

Un mapa antiguo del Reino

Caminé por horas, tuve que descansar en la posada del pueblo más cercano, para así en la mañana tomar rumbo al bosque lfyu.

Esa noche, en la madrugada se oía un intenso sonido que provenía desde afuera, al salir, me di cuenta que eran los soldados de la realeza, buscaban a cierto niño que se les había escapado.

Encontrad al niño –Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez un señor como de 30 – 40 años

A la orden, eso era lo único que respondían los soldados.

¿Qué hacían los guardias Reales tan lejos del Palacio? –Me hacía esa pregunta una y otra vez

¿Ha pasado algo? –Le pregunté sin dudar dos veces

El comandante me mostró la foto del chico que se había escapado del Palacio, por favor, Ayudad a encontrarle.

Pensé que esta sería mi primera aventura, en busca de algo o de alguien, me sentí muy motivado y acepté.

Al buscar por todas partes del pueblo, mis pies me llevaron a un callejón, en el cual estaba un chico sentado (con una capucha) y mal herido.

Le pregunté si estaba bien, el se asustó y me interrogó de primero, le dije que no le haría daño y se fue calmando poco apoco.

Cuando el chico retiró la capa de su rostro, se podría apreciar sus finos ojos de color verde, su cabello dorado y su cara de niño tierno pero lo que no sabía era que se trataba de aquel chico.

Eres el chico que buscan los guardias –Lo dije en expresión de sorpresa

Me dijo que no lo entregara, que solo le traería desgracias. Por un momento pensé que sería mejor entregarlo pero lo que estaba haciendo era privarlo de su libertad.

Un guardia se paró justo en frente de nosotros, lo besé para que mantuviera la boca callada y para que los guardias pensaran que solo era otra pareja del mismo sexo.

El muy sonrojado y susurrando exclamó -¿Acaso estás loco?

Le expliqué que si no lo hacíamos, probablemente el guardia nos descubriría y que lo mejor sería irnos de allí inmediatamente.

Mientras llevaba aquel chico entre mis hombros, ya que estaba mal herido, además, tenía que pasar desapercibido para que los guardias no nos descubrieran.

**¿**Cómo te llamas?-Me dijo el chico

Le dije mi nombre, también le dije que cerrara la boca

Logramos pasar a los guardias y llegar a la posada sin que nadie nos viera.

Empecé a buscar algunos artículos de primeros auxilios, pude encontrar algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol.

Eugeo empezó a quejarse cuando le comencé a aplicar la medicina

Ii-tt-te, duele un poco –Se quejaba mientras le vendaba el brazo

No seas niña, aguanta –Le dije con el ceño fruncido

Le dije que descansara en la cama, que yo dormiría en el sofá…

_***Más tarde esa misma madrugada***_

Oye Kazuto, ¿Estás despierto?

¿No te dije que durmieras? –Ya me estaba molestando un poco el tener que cuidar de el pero…

Lo siento, te he causado demasiados problemas, te quité "tu cama", hice que cuidaras de mi, además de eso…soy un prácticamente un fugitivo –Decía con la cara un poco deprimida

La sensación de duda invadió rápidamente mi cuerpo** -**¿Cómo qué prácticamente?

No nada, el punto es…–Trató de evadir el tema.

Le interrumpí preguntándole por su edad y su nombre, solo me respondió que se llamaba Eugeo y tenía 14 años.

Mañana pensaré las cosas de mejor manera, fue lo último que le dije antes de caer dormido

_**Nota final: Diaana, Apolo, Vulcano, Marte, Minerva, Mercurio (alguno de esos nombres corresponden a las aldeas que se mencionan). Estas 6 Diosas son conocidas como "Las hermanas Júpiter". **__**También conocidas como las 6 diosas. Júpiter es un rey de un antiguo y distante reino, por lo cual, las diosas están relacionadas por sangre y nombre a la familia real. Según Diana, ella y sus hermanas son las que realmente sellaron a los viejos demonios sacrificándose, ya que estos querían utilizar el poder que residía en las almas humanas para destruir el reino sagrado de los cielos y el mundo humano de la Tierra para así poder lograr el dominio en los tres mundos. Todas se muestran muy protectoras con sus huéspedes. Más adelante les explicaré como se dividen estas aldeas.**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Propuesta**_

_**Octubre 31, 21:36 Hrs.**_


	3. Kazugeo 02

_**Capítulo 2 "Propuesta"**_

Oye Kazuto, ¿Estás despierto?

¿No te dije que durmieras? –Ya me estaba molestando un poco el tener que cuidar de el pero…

Lo siento, te he causado demasiados problemas, te quité "tu cama", hice que cuidaras de mi, además de eso…soy un prácticamente un fugitivo –Decía con la cara un poco deprimida

La sensación de duda invadió rápidamente mi cuerpo** -**¿Cómo qué prácticamente?

No nada, el punto es…–Trató de evadir el tema.

Le interrumpí preguntándole por su edad y su nombre, solo me respondió que se llamaba Eugeo y que tenía 14 años.

Mañana pensaré las cosas de mejor manera, fue lo último que le dije antes de caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, despejé mi mente y pude pensar con facilidad, me dije a mi mismo: Podría servirme de ayuda…lo llevaré conmigo para sacarle información sobre el reino y cuando no me sirva más, lo entregaré.

Al contarle la idea a Eugeo, el pensó que me traería más problemas, de hecho, si lo hacía, pero si me contaba información sobre el reino…me sería más fácil el moverme.

Lo pude convencer, me alegré muchísimo. No me alegré por el hecho de que anduviese conmigo y así sacarle información, no sé por qué estaba tan emocionado, quizás solo era un vacile de mi mente.

Saldré un momento, volveré luego –dije a Eugeo

Me preguntó a dónde me dirigía, le contesté que iría a conseguir algunos alimentos para el viaje, que a la noche partiríamos.

Cerré la habitación con llave por si quería irse, después de todo, era mi informante. Revisé mi bolsa, no tenía un solo centavo, lo había gastado todo en aquella posada.

No tenía nada más de dinero así que decidí robar unas manzanas de un puesto de una anciana que se veía amigable.

Al llegar a la habitación, me di cuenta de que Eugeo estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, quizá lo había traído con él. Su postura, su manera ordenada de hacer las cosas y su inteligencia eran tan deslumbrantes que llegué a pensar que se trataba de un noble, pero claro, no podía ser, ya que el ejército imperial lo perseguía, tenía que ser un plebeyo al igual que yo, sí, eso era.

Me recosté al lado, se sonrojó demasiado.

Me quité la ropa, quedé en ropa interior.

¿Q-qué crees que haces? –Lanzó una expresión sonrojada. Le dije que yo pagaba aquel hospedaje así que podía ponerme como quería y donde quería, y que se relajara.

-Quítatela, es mejor así –Fue lo segundo que le dije, claro que se sonrojó aún mas pero negó la oferta. Era muy chistoso verlo así.

Al caer la noche, partimos hacia al bosque lfyu , de camino nos encontramos con unas mujeres completamente extrañas.

Oigan ustedes los de allí –Dijo una voz que jamás en mi vida había escuchado. Quítense la capucha.

Eugeo se la quitó, claro que yo no, y le dije que no íbamos a perder el tiempo en señoritas comoellas y que sería mejor que nos dejaran seguir nuestro camino.

Por favor, no las quiero herir –Fue lo que les dije pero no se lo tomaron en serio.

Aquella mujer (la que nos llamó) tenía los ojos claros, tanto que pensé que podría verle el alma, el cabello dorado y unos rasgos finos. Trató de forcejear y logró que mi capucha se quitara de mi rostro.

Kabuto! –Tuve una sensación de desconcierto.

Rápido, matadle! –Dijo aquella mujer

Las demás mujeres sacaron unas espadas y comenzaron a atacarnos.

Lo siento, creo que te has confundido de persona –Desenvainé mi espada y las atravesé a todas, menos a aquella mujer y le pedí explicaciones.

Me contó que yo tenía que ser aquella persona que hace 200 años había causado la guerra entre los demonios y las 7 Diosas, pero, ¿cómo es posible que estuviese fuera de la tumba?, se supone que debería estar encerrado en aquella tumba junto con los otros responsables del incidente.

Le dije que se estaba equivocando de persona y que además, nadie podía tener 200 años…

Me dijo que no conocía el mundo exterior. –Tengo 221 años, dijo aquella mujer.

Sin poder decir una palabra, pude ver como las otras se recuperaban fácilmente de sus heridas.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Decía Eugeo.

La mujer se exaltó. –La única manera de que te parezcas tanto a él es que fueras su gemelo o…

¿O su qué? –Pregunté un poco confundido

Su doppelganger, es decir, la réplica.

Eugeo dijo que había leído algo parecido sobre eso en algunos libros, que lo mas probable es que se trate de eso.

Le comencé a hacer demasiadas preguntas a la mujer, lo único que me pudo decir es que se llamaba Hestila y que si quería respuestas que preguntara por ella en la aldea _**"Minerva"**_, pero que por ahora el silencio lo era todo.

Ehm, solo una última cosa –le dije.

¿Sí? –Respondió desinteresada, le pregunté que si ese tal "Kabuto" en realidad existía estaba encerrado en aquella tumba no había de que preocuparse. Lo único que me dijo antes de marcharse fue que lo iba a investigar, que el hecho de que su doppelganger tenga vida significa que algo ha pasado con Kabuto…dijo que explicaría el resto en aquella casa.

Hestila se marchó finalmente, y Eugeo un poco nervioso preguntó . –Y, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sin dudar le he dicho: -¿Acaso no es obvio? Vamos a hacerle la visita a Hestila.

_**Nota: Las siete diosas pelearon con aquellos demonios inmortales hasta derrotarlos, cuando lo lograron, los sellaron en una tumba que quedaba en las ruinas del antiguo reino. Las diosas sellaron a 27 demonios (incluido Kabuto).**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: **__**"Parte de la verdad"**_


End file.
